


Polarity

by TheEmcee



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Complete, Established Relationship, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Omega Verse, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27217750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmcee/pseuds/TheEmcee
Summary: David wasn't what people thought an omega should be and Spot wasn't exactly what people thought an alpha should be. Good thing their opinions don't matter.
Relationships: Spot Conlon/David Jacobs
Kudos: 16





	Polarity

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the fandom. I make no money off of this.
> 
> A/N: I have a NEED for omega Davey and alpha Spot fiction, so I wrote one. Feel free to leave a comment I the towel section down below and enjoy!

~...~

Polarity

~...~

Davey was a tall and pale guy, who had a soft body and a love for reading. He was smart, but he also had a feisty personality and a mouth that couldn't be controlled. Never a physical fighter, he prefered to fight with logic, reason, and words. All of that made him unappealing as an omega. 

Omegas were often seen and labelled as small, delicate, dainty creatures who only craved an alpha's knot and a comfy nest. They weren't complicated, they weren't tall, and they didn't talk back to alphas. Typical omegas cowered when an alpha asserted dominance; Davey prefered to buttheads whenever something didn't make sense to him. Alphas didn't like being challeneged, especially by an omega like Davey.

Perhaps that was why he was drawn towards Spot Conlon.

Spot was an alpha, a strong, protective, and appealing alpha, at least to Davey. But he was short whereas most alphas were tall. Yes, he was muscular, yes he could aggressive and domineering when he had to be, but his height made him unattractive to others. Most omegas didn't like alphas who couldn't tower over them. Being poor and working his ass off for every nickle didn't help either. No one wanted an unsuccessful alpha. It was a shame that society was more caught up in physical appearance; a product of the times, no doubt.

But Davey didn't care about Spot's height or that he was poor. He loved Spot for a lot of different things: his dry sense of humor; his quiet support whenever someone he cared about was hurting; his intelligence; how soft and gentle he could be; how he could lift Davey up in his muscular arms and carry him around without breaking a sweat; his naturally protective nature; and so much more. All that made Spot himself made him the most appealing alpha to the omega, and Spot adored who Davey was in kind. 

To him, it didn't matter a damn that Davey was tall, pale, smart, and mouthy; he actually enjoyed it whenever Davey quipped back at him almost instantaneously and didn't back down when they disagreed on things. Spot loved it when Davey pushed him to the breaking point because it usually meant the best sex he could have ever hoped for, and the omega took it like a champ while asking for seconds or even thirds. But he also enjoyed seeing Davey reading or writing or something along those lines; he was always so calm and quiet and relaxed. It was nice to see him relax, really and truly relax; it settled Spot's own anxieties about the omega and in turn relaxed him.

As different as they were, they were also incredibly similar. Both of them were ostracized by their secondary gender groups, both of them didn't care what those groups thought of them, and both of them found solace and love in the other, a deeper love than either of them could have asked for. They were enough for each other and that was all that mattered.

~...~

The bed beneath them creaked and groaned as Spot thrust himself deep into Davey. He growled as he mouthed kisses to the mating scar on his mate's neck, right at the scent gland, a proclamation to the world that Davey belonged to him and him alone. It was a sensitive spot, naturally, and the lewd moans and sounds that he was pulling from Davey's mouth only served to arouse him. The pale, soft body beneath him clenched around his cock delightfully and Spot shuddered as he buried himself deep inside his mate.

"Spot...Spot...Spot," Davey moaned as he met each thrust with his hips. "Harder...please, alpha, harder!"

"D-damn it, Davey," Spot grunted as he obliged, hips snapping forward as he fucked his omega into their bed.

Davey was perfect for him in every single way. His pale skin glissened with sweat and made the numerous hickies stand out on his flesh beautifully. He was so tight and hot around his cock, clenching and pulling him in as much as he could. And his scent...Davey had the most addictive and sweet scent that ever crossed Spot's path. It was what first drew him in and Davey just being himself is what kept him there. The way Davey met his thrusts and ground against him seductively pushed him to the edge. 

"Davey... I'se-I'se gonna," Spot stammered as his rhythm and pace was thrown out the window. He merely chased the pleasure that he was feeling.

"Alpha, please, please knot me," Davey pleaded, his hands clutching the blankets behind him. "Please, Spot, give it to me!"

Not one to disappoint, Spot did just that. With one more thrust into Davey's delicious tight heat, Spot's knot swelled and caught, preventing him from pulling out. As it grew bigger, the head of his cock rubbed mercilessly against Davey's prostate and he came, his seed smearing on the blankets and his stomach. A loud moan erupted from him and his body tensed and seized with the force of his orgasm. The feeling of it caused Spot to climax as well and he filled his mate with his seed as he continuously rocked shallowly into him. He saw nothing but white light and he could feel only Davey all around him.

Panting and lightheaded, Spot collapsed on top of Davey's back. He nuzzled his mating scar affectionately, placing soft, sweet kisses to it. Davey was panting and limp beneath him, smiling tiredly. Spot maneuvered them so that they were lying on their sides with him spooning against his omega.

"I loves you, Daves," Spot said before kissing Dmhis mate's neck. Davey hummed blissfully and turned himself so that he could kiss Spot properly.

"I love you too, Spot," he replied before they kissed. The position caused his body to clench around Spot's knot and the alpha groaned, arousal flaring up inside of him.

They would go for a second round in a bit but for now they would rest, both perfectly content in each other's arms.


End file.
